


Make A Break

by punkerbones



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Character Death, Cygate - Freeform, M/M, MTMTE, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerbones/pseuds/punkerbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU-ish version of what happens to Tailgate and Cyclonus on the Lost Light 2 when the DJD come a-knockin’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Break

The ship’s alarms were blaring loud enough to make the walls rattle and Tailgate’s audial receptors buzz with heavy feedback. The minibot scrambled around, trying to make his way down the now dimly lit and wildly shuddering hallway. He could hear his crewmates, his friends, shouting orders, and every one of them housed some level of panic, but they were all darting around Tailgate, and the minibot couldn’t even hope to have been heard over the screaming alarms.  
Desperately trying to keep up, Tailgate glanced over his shoulder, feeling a very real stab of panic pierce through him when the end of the hallway darkened, only to be lit up by multiple, violet arcs of electricity that made the air prickle with unseen energy.  
Terror motivating him to sprint faster, Tailgate darted for the nearest doorway and slammed his hand on the lock pad. The door only made a low, almost inaudible buzz of rejection, and didn’t budge.  
“Wait! No, no!” Tailgate cried, even as he slammed his hand down on the lock pad a second time, the minibot was casting another, far more panicked look over his shoulder. This time, he saw much worse than just a shadow and electricity.  
Standing at the far end of the hallway, both shoulder coils still crackling with electricity, empty optic sockets seemingly somehow darker in the dim light and excessive shadows, was the DJD member Kaon. The rifle he was carrying was unmistakable, as no other gun looked like that, nor did it seem to have a cold, cruel aura of its own. When he heard Tailgate’s loud whimper, the corners of Kaon’s mouth curled up into a cruel grin, shoulders shuddering slightly as dour chuckle thrummed from him, and he began striding towards his newly found prey.  
“Well, well, well...what have we here?” Kaon crooned, not bothering to hide his delight at a new victim. “Seems a little one got left behind in all of the chaos, doesn’t it, Vos?”  
Though Vos couldn’t really answer in his alt mode, he didn’t need to. The fact that Kaon’s chuckle grew in both volume and glee spoke volumes for Tailgate, and he began to back away slowly, not sure which he was going to die from...electricity or gunfire.  
The thought ran through Tailgate’s mind again, that...that this was it. He was going to die. He’d managed to survive through six million years and more, but now...this...was it. In the midst of all this chaos, the screaming, the begging, the crying, and the last words...he was going to die.  
“Please…,” Tailgate whispered.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Kaon sneered. “I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of your friends dying.”  
“Please, no,” Tailgate whimpered, backing away slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from the nightmare that was drawing ever closer. “I-I never-”  
“Never what? Never amounted to anything?” Kaon laughed, raising rifle-mode Vos and training the sights on Tailgate. “Don’t worry...it’s all about to be taken care of…”  
With a terrified shriek, Tailgate whirled around and tried to make a mad dash for it, knowing he was just going to get shot in the back. But he had to try. He had to! He didn’t want to die! Not like this! Not like this at all!  
His left pede hit the ground, and suddenly the shadows to his right shifted and Cyclonus erupted out of them, grabbing Tailgate and yanking him away. The rifle blast flew past Tailgate, leaving a searing nick at his left shoulder, but missing him otherwise. Immediately, Cyclonus shoved Tailgate behind him, casting one, worried glance at the minibot before turning his attentions to Kaon. The DJD member was looking none too happy that his target had been taken away from him, and he tilted his head to the side as a dark scowl settled on his features.  
“Hey! Wait your turn, I’ll be sure to execute you next!” the List Keeper snarled.  
Backing up, his digits bared like claws, Cyclonus studied the electrocutioner, a sickening sense of dread already starting to worm its way into his spark. He had seen what Vos, by proxy of Kaon, had done to Whirl, and the violet mech knew he stood no better chance against the two DJD mechs. ...but Tailgate.  
“Tailgate,” Cyclonus murmured, never taking his gaze off Kaon, who had resumed striding towards them, seeming to simply relish the fear he was instilling. “There’s a grate...a ventilation shaft. Get the grate off. Get in there.”  
“But-but, Cyclonus-!”  
“Now, Tailgate!”  
His vision began to blur and then burn, and Tailgate looked up at Cyclonus for a long moment, the sounds of the ship’s crew being massacred briefly fading. Suddenly, Cyclonus turned his crimson gaze to the minibot, optics narrowed sharply.  
“Now, Tailgate! Go!”  
There was just one more thing Tailgate had to say, something he had to tell his friend before-  
Cyclonus’s right shoulder blew up into a spray of sparks, Energon, and torn off armor, and the violet mech was sent crashing back onto the floor. Both horror and panic mingled in Tailgate’s cry and he scrambled to tear off the grate covering. It gave way easily, and Tailgate looked over his shoulder, coolant streaking down his faceplate. Cyclonus’s entire frame was heaving in the throes of shock and effort as he tried to get back up, but he managed to catch Tailgate’s terrified and heartbroken gaze.  
There was the briefest ghost of a weak smile on Cyclonus’s features and he simply nodded, mouthing the words, “I know.”  
And then Kaon’s right pede came down hard on Cyclonus’s chassis, the armor bending and giving way under the weight. Unable to bear the sight, Tailgate scrambled into the ventilation shaft, hearing Kaon’s insidious chuckle eclipsing Cyclonus’s snarl of pain as the electrocutioner pressed more weight onto the violet mech’s chassis. Armor began to buckle and then break, sparks and Energon welling up at the wounds, and Kaon lazily aimed rifle Vos at Cyclonus’s head  
“How adorable,” Kaon sneered. “Some washed up Decepticon saving his little Autobot friend. Don’t worry, though...I’ll make sure you get to see him soon.”  
One trigger pull, one blast, and Cyclonus’s entire frame went still. The shot wasn’t even fully heard in the midst of the chaos that the ship had been plunged into. Well, save for one.  
Curled up around the corner of the ventilation shaft he had scrambled down, Tailgate sobbed hoarsely, hugging himself tightly and rocking back and forth as his small frame shivered uncontrollably. His thoughts were an incoherent mess, and the minibot couldn’t find the strength to try and continue further to possible safety.  
“Cyclonus…,” he weeped softly. “...why...Cyclonus?”


End file.
